A New Sasami
by ArmorBlade
Summary: They had left her behind, back on Jurai alone with the life and pressure that comes with being royalty. It was worse than that though, for she was just a young girl. And damage like that has its lasting effects.
1. Daybreak

A glimpse into the eventual future of Tenchi Muyo of sorts, a possibility of the new realities to face and arising threats to the galaxy itself. Updates from me will be slow but shall continue ever onward as I strive to achieve my tribute to the first anime I experienced. Please have patience, else feel free to use the setup provided so far.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything Tenchi Muyo…infact anything period except my mind, which this story came from inspired by the Tenchi Muyo series and Universe series.

T - for implied themes

* * *

Chap. 1 -Daybreak-

All was calm among the Masaki valley, the first birdcalls floating through the soft mist of dawn reaching to the very tops of the hills where a shrine lay. Its keeper though once a great warrior and royal heir now greatly aged more than ever with frailty, still greeted the morning in earnest. There would only be a few more of them for him to enjoy…on earth anyway. He sighed and tried to breath it all in, it truly was a beautiful sight with all the valley in which the Masaki family had resided in since his arrival over seven centuries ago.

'_The last ten sure have passed the quickest'_ He thought with a slight grin.

He looked down upon the valley and spotted the hazy outline of the residence and reflected back on all the more recent years. Back to his daughter Achika's life, Tenchi's birth, and then oh how things got interesting again since Ryoko's revival and all the moments and confrontations that piled on from there. He had to chuckle, those were some of the greatest times despite however crazy they sometimes got.

But now. Now things had in a way settled back down as they had been, a few differences of course had taken place, but things just were not as fun as they used to…

Many of them had left. Mihoshi and Kiyone went back to GP with a minor but well deserved promotion. Washu…who knows where she had gone to for a while after the parting, and then coming back to lock herself up in the sub-dimensional lab. His son-in-law was finally getting into another relationship with a woman from his office though a rather slow one. Then there was poor little Sasami who had to stay back on Jurai without her sister, for her he felt a little worried for, out of all the carnival party she was the only one who had not stayed in contact with everyone. Not once had she called for any reason, and it was difficult for himself to contact home since his tree ship had degenerated to its lowest amount of power, barely enough to support his now aging body much longer. Soon even his true image would start to show age.

That was why these were his last days on Earth; it was time for Tenchi and family to make their trek back to Jurai. Washu had come back with new theories and ideas on how to make his beloved tree-ship Funaho rise again to full glory. The sun was now peaking over the horizon and the day began.

'_Not long now.' _

~:~:~

Down in the house below, a young man stirred from his sleep. Lord Prince Tenchi Masaki arose and stretched, yawned and stretched some more. Finally giving a peck to each of his still slumbering wives to each side and getting out of bed.

While donning on some training clothes he looked out the window and was amazed at how beautiful the morning was, the peaking sun casting an orange glow over the lake with mist hovering about the edges. He stole a last glance to the bed and had to stifle his laughter as his purple-headed wife snuggled up to her once arch-nemesis and unleashed a stream of drool unto her shoulder.

Leaving the house he could tell that today would actually be quite warm, even humid with the sun already starting to bake the stubborn mist. They would have to spend the day outside then and enjoy maybe a nice rare swim in the lake. Starting up the shrine stairs he started backtracking on all the memories along them and taking in the fresh scent of the pines on the hillside. Things were always calm here, cleared his head with the scent and allowed him to think without distraction. It was also on the second landing where he was now, that he proposed to both Ayeka and Ryoko after one of their biggest fights ever that forced him to declare who he loved. Of course that wasn't so hard as he had decided quite some time ago and had the rings in his pocket at that moment. The fight had started when he feebly had tried his first proposal and the other had overheard. He had wanted to do so up at the shrine and should've listened to Sasami's suggestion that he propose to both at the same time.

He paused.

_A memory of a little girl in pigtails. Pink eyes full of tears. Hugging desperately onto him, begging them not to go, not to leave her behind…_

He shook his head and proceeded. If anything haunted his or any of the other's dreams or otherwise conscience, it was that. The poor girl was in hysterics the day they left. But come on – it was their honeymoon! As young as she was, she always had a sharp mind and after hanging with the older girls for four years, she should've understood why she couldn't come this time around. She even teased them about naughty things during their wedding reception.

Stepping off the stairs and on to the trail that would lead to his old practicing site, he noticed a presence, a definable one too.

"Morning Grandpa" Tenchi casually greeted as he passed a tree.

The sweat drop was even audible.

"Oh! Ahh…morning Tenchi. Old age must be catching up on me then if I so poorly hid." Katsuhito said as he presented himself from behind the tree. With his hand scratching the back of his head showing he truly was embarrassed that his grandson had so easily noticed his ambush point for the day.

"Don't feel bad grandpa, remember I have two wives – each of which keep me on my toes."

"So your perception for trouble has finally been mastered…now can you face-off against that threat." The elder choted presenting his bokken sword, a little youthfulness finding its way back into the seemingly old man's system. Tenchi made no move however in acceptance or fright, but just gave him a small warning look.

"Grandpa, you know you're supposed to be conserving your strength until we get you back to Jurai."

"Fine. Deny an old man the right to kick you around for a few days." He teased as they started to walk down the path again. "So what are you planning to do for training without my…'assistance'?"

"Well recently I've been more trying to call upon the Light-Hawk Wings willingly."

Katsuhito nodded in approval motioning his grandson to explain further.

"I know full well how to call on them and the full extent of their forms and uses once I get them, but without a need I've only been able to call one out willingly. I can almost feel the second, though it seems to kind of flutter and then I find myself exhausted."

"It does seem like you have accomplished much control over them, greater than any one other that has ever generated even a single wing. And well…I know I've never given you much praise, only made to push you further, but…I want you to know that I am proud of you Tenchi…" He then clasped Tenchi on the shoulder and looked into his eyes with a genuine light of happiness and pride.

Tenchi grinned back in kind.

"Thanks grandpa….but you do know that you're not dying."

"…Why would I think I was dying anytime soon?" Responded Katsuhito with a bewildered expression.

~:~:~

Finally the house began to fill with the warmth only the preparation of breakfast can bring. The scent rousing the last member awake and made their way down to the kitchen.

"Ayeka?...Bacon agaa-aa-ah-in?" Ryoko greeted while stifling a yawn and gave her partner-wife a light hug.

"I know, but I am going to miss so many of these simple earth meals when we go back…"

"Yep! No greasy fat for the royalty of Jurai huh? We can have almost anything we want, but dare-I-say…'primitive D-World cuisines'!" Ryoko finished with a dramatic hand to the forehead.

Ayeka gave her a light shove to go set the table and prepare the tea. Each of them had gotten considerably better at making meals now – they were forced to without a certain young girl's help. Ryoko considered herself the better cook and usually made several nice dinners a week now, but still wasn't much of a morning person so Ayeka filled in for breakfast with her simple, yet delicious cooking.

They had finished setting all the things on the table and just helping themselves to tea when the guys came in to eat. Everyone was about half way done when the lab door in the living room could be heard and Washu finally entered the dinning room.

"So all of you are finally up eh?"

"Washu it's only eight…" Tenchi replied.

"…OH! That's right, I already set some of my clocks ahead to Jurai capital time! I suppose I've been watching the wrong clock again…anyway I was thinking it was ten."

"Won't you join us then for some tea at least?" Katsuhito offered. "It really is a wonderful brew Ryoko."

At which Ryoko beamed and responded. "Yeah it is, but I hope Nobi doesn't get upset I used some of his special packets."

Washu shrugged while taking a cup herself. "Speaking of Nobi, where is the poor guy?"

"I think dad stayed over last night at Mioemi's place." Said Tenchi, leaving it at that.

He didn't really care that much if his father was starting a new relationship. It was just time he moved on admittedly from his mother's death and find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Tenchi had even met the woman a few times and thought she was nice enough and would make his father happy.

"So _mom_…how's the work going? Ryoko asked. She had come to terms that Washu was her mother, but had yet to still figure her feelings as such.

At this Washu gave them possibly the grandest smile ever. "OH HO! I WASHU, THE GREATEST SCIENCE GENIUS OF THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND HAVE FIGURED IT OUT!"

Little chibe dolls with fans popped up onto the scientist's shoulders as everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Actually it's much simpler than I originally thought, in all honesty I think we could be ready to go by tomorrow evening. I know we were thinking of leaving with Funahoe with support of Ryo-Ohki and one of the gems. But I figured that since Ryu-Oh's growth has come along so nicely, that we may be able to bring them both along. As Ryu-Oh has gained power, but cannot yet transform into a ship form, I'll direct that power to Funahoe and they'll support each other. We'll have enough power and room to make the trip to Jurai, granted a slower one but I think we'll get there a few weeks earlier than we were expected. But it's going to have to be a strait shot, no detours or stops Ryoko."

"Of course not _mom_. After all if I'm to be a queen of Jurai, why would you think I'm going to cause mass mayhem anymore. I could've taken Ryo-Ohki out for a pillage tour anytime I wanted to." Responded Ryoko. "and why are you smirking?"

Ayeka looked up. "Well as adding Head of Jurai Security to your duties, you'll be a whole new terror upon Jurai. Needless to say you'll get your revenge on Jurai yet!"

"Ayeka! Really I'm over _that_ ordeal as long as they've already pardoned me, but I actually thought you being Head of the Nobles Chamber and Lead Foreign Policies Commissioner would make you the biggest thing to be scared of on Jurai." Ryoko smirked back.

"You know quite well that's going to be the most tiresome duty at which you have absolutely no patience for…Plus you should already fear me." She sniped back.

This continued for a few amusing moments to the rest. They had always joked about what their royal lives would ensue once the honeymoon was over and now it was almost upon them. Ayeka's and Ryoko's fights were also much less serious and more for releasing frustration on the other or more for practice. Infact they were almost sisterly towards each other, something they thought that Sasami would be proud of them for. Sometimes it still was a bit of work to maintain, but the house anyway no longer suffered their crossfire…

~:~:~

(Half way across the galaxy – Honij System)

A figure of white stood in command of a new Jurian battle cruiser. Such an awesome sight of beauty and mystery; of power, yet all in a small stature.

"High Commander! The knights report that the smugglers have been detained and are ready to proceed to investigate!" One of the bridge crew reported.

The figure slightly nodded. Yes their operation of crashing a party in a smuggler's haven on Honij would soon be over and would bring them closer to figuring out these signs. Something was building, and the smugglers knew something about it – or were transporting something to do with it. They would gather what Intel they could here and compile everything they gathered on this patrol while heading home.

'_Yes home…they will be arriving soon. I wonder, will they recognize me, who I have become? Maybe in time...'_

The crew member almost shivered when they looked back and thought that they saw a ghost of a smile under the figure's white hood…


	2. Farewell Parties

Chapter 2 -Farewell Party-

The last two days at the Masaki home were spent in a lazy bliss. With the unusual heat wave the bathhouse was abandoned in exchange for a swim in the lake and even Ayeka was seen going around in some of the skimpiest things she had ever worn. Which of course wasn't anywhere near Ryoko's level who was presently skinny dipping, but Yosho's eyes were still bugging out because of his sister's appearance. To imagine Ryoko was actually starting to rub off on her, it was a bit strange. And while the honeymooners were lazing about, he still had some work to do, mostly to finish his replacement's training of the grounds that he would now be caring for. Really all that was left now was the annual site purification ceremony that they would perform together, as a good public audience usually attended for it. Which lead to his second task, saying his goodbyes to his frequent visitors.

They had led everyone to believe that they would be moving on to travel the world and that it would be unlikely to reach or hear from them again. Some even believed that it was for the sake of Katsuhito and some final wish to see the world before it was too late for him. Though his generated appearance through Funaho did happen to support that idea. Soon he'd have to drop his cover and revert to his true form of a mid-aged Jurian.

'_Just one more day dear Funaho.' _A sudden image accompanied the thought, and Katsuhito was glad their trees didn't have a high enough sense of humor to make him look so old as to make others stare as if he were the walking dead. Donning his formal Shinto Priest garments, he made his way to the temple to conduct the ceremony.

~:~:~

When evening came, it was decided to by everyone to hold a small party in order to lighten the mood for their departure. A good sized feast and several bottles of saki found Tenchi and the others in good spirits, including Nobuyuki and Mioemi who had made it to see them off.

Washu even joined in the few festivities and games the family were playing while keeping her holo-top computer out to check on the progress of Ryu-Oh and Funaho's intermeshing. It was set that they would be able to get underway in the wee hours of the night – plus they needed anyone nearby not familiar with the less-than-normal occurances of the Misaki residence, like Mioemi for instance, to be passed out by then. Sure she was already a bit tipsy and seemed to disregard the advanced hologram laptop just sitting in mid-air, but they really needed her conked out before bringing out the ships and hopefully she wouldn't remember much this night except for the good time.

_Beep – tk-tk _

Washu glanced back at the readout, seeing that the process was done already. She then set the program to run every diagnostic scan and all the system checks she could think of. If all went well, they could leave within the next couple of hours – sure that was a long time for any of Washu's check-throughs. But she REALLY wanted to make certain everything was in order. A few of the more _interesting _combining simulations had ended in some complex twisted results if certain things went wrong…

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Washu shouted through a megaphone.

Everyone gave their best attention given half of them were stumbling around the 'Twister' game and the other were a little on the drunk side.

"This is your two hour warning, so grab your last bottle and I think we should start up the Karaoke!"

At which Mioemi immediately stumbled her way toward the corner for the Karaoke machine. She went right past it and banged into the wall. And stared…then stroked it and stared some more like it was the most puzzling thing ever. It was just a completely blank white wall. Everyone just couldn't help it anymore and began trying to hold back their snickers, while Mioemi just continued on.

"…No-Nobi-kun, this album da…dasit hav a name…" Then proceeded to finally blackout, keeled over sideways a bit….then just thud.

It was surprising no one died with the thunderous, never ending laughter. Ryoko banging her fist on the ground cracking up, Ayeka desperately trying to get a gasp of breath between fits, Tenchi bent over face in hands and shoulders heaving wildly – whether choked of laughter or weeping that this could very well be his future step-mother – and the amount of tears in his eyes could support either claim when he finally surfaced. For some this was mostly funny because it reminded them of a certain ditzy blond…

"Nobi – don't tell me she actually calls you that!" Washu couldn't help it. "Exactly _how_ old is she! To go and call you little schoolgirl pet names!"

Ayeka couldn't hold back either and threw another fit of giggles effectively falling right off the back of the couch.

Nobuyuki was now blushing with laughter still on his face "I-it's not anything like THAT, I swear! She's only four years younger than me!"

~:~:~

Finally the time came for them to get going. The party had really done the just the thing to let the evening stand and be more of a delightful memory. Ayeka was still in a fit of giggles throughout the night and even Ryoko was caught up time to time with it when she tried calming her down. Tenchi was starting to think that they were up to something else, it truly was scary when they collaborated together.

"Already then, lets get this circus rolling!" Washu proclaimed and without further ado a horizontal portal split above the lake and the combined form of Ryuol and Funaho made its presence.

To say that it wasn't elegant wouldn't be too far off of a remark. Though the different woods clashed in contrast and texture, they did form a handsome weaved pattern and their positions along the ship made it an artwork in itself.

"Oh dear, what would Tsunami think if she saw this…" Ayeka fretted.

"Actually…_she_ was the one who gave me the idea of intermeshing them together." Washu shyly looked down as if ashamed that it really wasn't all the work of herself.

"Of course it's never really been done before and I guess she was also a bit curious enough about my studies in the Jurian trees to finally give me some info on their energy signatures. Considering I've never been able to collect one scrap of data on them in the past – I took her up on the offer and don't regret it in the least! Finally I Washu can now pry even furth-"

"Yes – yes! That's enough ranting for now Washu, but really just look at it!" Ayeka practically shrieked.

"Hey there was only so much I could work with! And I think it's because your and Yosho's trees are also somewhat close siblings as Tsunami said, that they chose to work together in this way."

"Wait Washu! So you actually got a chance to speak to Tsunami? Did she have any news from Sasami?" Surprisingly this was asked by Tenchi. And suddenly the situation turned a bit silent.

"…sorry, no she didn't…but she didn't leave much room for me to even ask either."

Then in a sudden inspiration Katsuhito decided to liven up the farewell a bit and knew it was a wish of his son-in-law.

"Well since there's no real reason to keep this disguise any longer, I might as well drop the act of the old man." And without further notice the elderly man's appearance was replaced by a comparatively much younger prince Yosho. The two bowing in a final thanks in their parting.

"Your still my father-in-law, so don't be a stranger and come back someday soon alright! That goes for all of you!" Nobuyuki said while continuing on to the others and exchanging bows and a few hugs if he could get away with it. And then he reached his son.

"Ah, my boy Tenchi all grown up, married, and going off to be a King!" He leaned in closer to give some last advise "…and if you guys could wait a bit and ah…give us a chance to get you a sister before you start…ya know…" and gave Tenchi a fatherly wink.

That. Was. Just a bit disturbing. But then again Tenchi could see it happening and so his face held a bit of the look of understanding to his father.

"Anyways. Ah, I left a note for you and Mioemi on the counter. Oh! And I want you guys to read it together alright?" At that he gave his father a little grin and a last embrace.

"Well I guess that's it then eh? Washu proclaimed. "Nobi, you know how to work the communicator in the closet right and you'll call often?"

"Right…'Little Washu'." Nobi gave a nod.

"Thank you Nobi…" With that Washu beamed aboard.

Then another round of hugs for everyone else – hey it would be awhile before they saw each other again for a while. And just for the heck of it Nobuyuki gave a "Bonsai" parting as they too beamed aboard. The ship began to rise steadily into the sky and quickly became a small star rising through onto space. Soon enough they were gone…

Nobuyuki gave a slight sigh. He already was feeling their presence gone, the Masaki Valley was already quieter than ever, noticeable even by the lack of cricket songs tonight. But it had been a delightful evening, of which he should go back into the house and check on his sweetheart.

Mioemi was actually beginning to stir already from the living room couch as Nobuyuki came in. He grabbed the note Tenchi had left on the counter and went to cuddle up with her on the couch.

"N-Nobi? Hmm. How long was I out?"

"Just the last two hours and the others already left but, they told me to tell you 'bye and thanks for attending the farewell party' for them. Oh and Tenchi left this note for us to read together."

"That's sounds nice…well aren't you going to open it?" At which he grinned and complied, took out the letter from the envelope and held it before them. For a while things were silent that Mioemi struggled to read the fine writing.

"Nobi-kun! I tink I still a little –ungover and cat see the words…won't _you_ read it to me…_Pueeze?_" She said in her best cute girl impression.

Nobi had to give into that – she was even using pouting eyes! Sometimes he thought himself a pervert like the girls called him, for being drawn to Mioemi's schoolgirl antics, but then again that's what had drawn her to him as he was a man who could appreciate a 42 year old woman's immature acting.

_Dear Dad and Mioemi, I guess this is goodbye for the time being for I don't know when my chances for coming home will come up, but we will certainly try whenever we have a spare few weeks. I hope leaving you with the others won't make home too lonely for you, then again you've found each other. Just make sure you send us an invitation to the wedding! _

_Mioemi, though we never spent any good amount of time together, I can tell that you will make my father very happy and that he will cherish you greatly. I hope you two the best of your love for each other and that memories will be made, and wish us the same._

_-Tenchi_

~:~:~

Tenchi stood at the view port until the last trace of Earth escaped his sight. Though his heart felt heavy leaving home for possibly years, excitement was also present. He was to be taking the duty as king of an entire space-thriving empire, it really was happening – soon anyways. Were all of them really prepared for this?

Sure Ayeka had been great help going over the piles and piles of data and documents on everything from Jurian traditions to the basics of present protocols and laws. That was the _other_ purpose of having a five year honeymoon for the royals; to get to know your partners well and to brush up on how exactly one was to do their duties on Jurai. It had been tedious, but they were sure on the basics – and then of course the last rulers would be there for assistance. Though Tenchi really, _really _didn't know if he wanted great big, father-in-law Asuza as his advisor…

"There you are my _Tenchi-kun_." Ryoko came sauntering up to him. So that's what they had been so giggly about earlier Tenchi thought.

"Yeah, I wanted to see the rest of the Sol system before I came to bed. I suppose Ayeka is asleep already."

"Yep like a baby log – I think she had a little too much fun tonight."

Their speed noticeably picked up after passing Mars.

"Go on ahead to bed Ryoko." Tenchi said giving her a little peck. "I'll be there right after Uranus."

She grinned that certain smile, "Lame joke Tenchi, but do hurry…" before leaving him to his own little silent farewell of home.

~:~:~

Nothing was adding up. The smugglers that they had caught didn't have much to say and the few minor suspicious items that had been in their possession had yet to yield any clues. Though the items did have some unique characteristics no one had ever seen before. The most interesting was a scrap piece of metal that they had almost overlooked and discarded.

It was pockmarked and dull, though a whitish sheen could be seen in the underlying layer and somewhat crystallized in form. When they had tried to scan it, the computers had merely only recorded the outer layer. Only the naked eye seemed able to properly study the illusionary effect. So they would have to wait to get it to the test labs on Jurai before anything else could be attained from it.

For the white figure running her steady hands along the items, examining each as she passed silently, this task was beginning to look like a daunting challenge. Though for some reason she was feeling that it had a great importance, a past echo in time in it's significancefelt compelling her to complete it. Besides, she could use a challenge for once…

* * *

_Suppose I've got to start into the juicy parts of my story before getting a good amount of feedback. So stay tuned – within the next two chapters it'll start getting good. Flame me if it doesn't._


	3. Welcome Back

**A/N: **Well…no excuse, I've been working on other things hoping to get some better writing experience in before continuing this fic. In a way it was on hiatus and didn't really come out and say so, my fault. I've been off and on it through the time, adding a paragraph here or there and editing. I know the general outline of my fic, but it's always the little details and dialog transitions that tie me up.

**T - **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything Tenchi Muyo…in fact anything period except my mind, which this story came from inspired by the Tenchi Muyo series and Universe series.

* * *

Chapter 3 -Welcome Back-

"Miya! Meo-meo-myooo."

"Yeah I see it Ryo-Ohki. Looks like Jurai buffed up the security here."

"Anything different out there Ryoko?" Ayeka looked up from the display.

"I don't know, it just seems they've replaced all the little toy gun emplacements with actual ships or gunning platforms… genuine stuff for once."

"Hey! Jurai has always implemented only the best that it produces."

"… passive tree guardians and the cheap toys I got past before. Gotcha." Ryoko nodded in confirmation and continued to smirk.

"Don't grumble Ayeka, she's just assessing what she'll be in command of soon." Washu pointed out while stepping up to the command platform. "Yeah those do look like something new. Still have the Jurai tree traits, but more solid…and fixed guns by the looks of it…" she started analyzing with her holo-top.

"Say Ayeka, don't we have to go through a check station?" Ryoko questioned as they passed the first defense line. Patting an anxious Ryo-oki who was ever watchful of the stations and the guns that followed their course.

"No, as royalty we get an escort I called in for and get taken directly to the capital. In fact we're coming to the rendezvous point now…" Ayeka stated and then blinked at the display. There was a ship there, but- . She made a larger view screen for them and zoomed in. An elongated curved hull of red greeted them.

"It's- Isn't that Kiyone's ship?"

"It certainly looks like the Yokonjo. Definitely a Galaxy Police design for sure though." Washu added.

When both ships reached private comm distance, a message screen appeared as they hailed. Sure enough the one to greet them was all too familiarly teal-haired and spoke with a semi-formal address.

[Nobles of Jurai, graciously allow the GPF Yokonjo the honor of escorting your presence to Jurai.] It wasn't until she tilted her head back up and made eye contact did she realize there was no need. Warm surprise quickly took front with genuine greeting. [It _is_ you guys! Sorry for not realizing but, well what I mean to say is welcome back.]

Ayeka waved the concerned tone in her old friend's voice down. "Relax Kiyone, we're really glad to see you as well."

[So I can safely comment that you're all rather early right?] The GP officer lightly complained. [Not that it matters, I was assigned to this station for the endurance of a month anyway. As a Jurai/Galaxy Police 'Tradition of Confidence' escort of new royalty and to help relay messages between the two. Are you all ready to finally dig in with your own hands?]

At that moment, Funaho's bridge glowed as it admitted Tenchi. "Hey Ayeka, is this right? I've tried this robe on three times already and it still fits o-…K-Kiyone? Hi, been awhile hehehe…" he finished with a hand scratching the back of his head. The others could only chuckle.

[Same old Tenchi…?]

"Same old Tenchi." They agreed.

"And don't forget old lovable me!" Washu jumped in.

[Miss Little Washu too? I suppose that's why no one could find you – you may want to keep it that way however.] Now the officer looked seriously concerned. [Lately there's been a large scale hunt for you, or rather your talents. There's even a bounty big enough to tempt me if it weren't for our promotion a while back. So keep your head down for a bit.]

There was some frowning at that unpleasant news. The genius goddess took it in stride though – when weren't her skills in demand? It was a compliment if anything.

Tenchi however noticed something lacking from the situation "Say, where's Mihoshi?"

[Ah yes Mihoshi. She's been loads better really, but headquarters didn't want to risk any of her unfortunate streaks being on duty around Jurai. She will be here for the crowning ceremony though. Actually she's on her own assignment, one that allows for ...collateral damages. Where as before we were purely a patrol position, we are now sent out on specific tasks while serving desk jobs only during down time. It's a step down from what they initially offered us, but we both found that we would rather still get out a bit with Yokonjo and keep things interesting.]

[Your praise is favorably noted ma'am. 23 minutes until we descend in to planetary atmosphere and 26 minutes to destination. Atmospheric conditions are clear, traffic is light, destination time is early afternoon. Acknowledge?]

[Acknowledged Yokonjo. Well everyone, you ready for this?]

They all glanced to each other and together nodded. This was their new home and it would be a big job to manage it, but either way it was time to accept that the vacation was over.

~:~:~

At the royal space port, the spliced ship got its gawks and critical eyes. Many couldn't recognize such a ship ever being stationed there and looked quite…lacking in appearance compared to the rest of its family. Maybe it was a weaker generation seed cast off and somehow still managed to serve its master? So one can imagine the surprise when instead of some distant relation of the royal family or a pompous bureaucrat calling in from the odd ship, it turned out to be their soon to be rulers.

The dock master Odayaka Gouriki immediately set up an impromptu welcoming formation and sent someone to contact the majesties. What a slip up and a shame on his crew's record…well since that one time he _misplaced_ king Azuza's great battle ship, that had taken days to relocate. He granted the young rulers the central docking bridge per tradition and would later find a proper harbor for the ship, which now knowing its masters, he recognized the subtle hints of Funaho within its form. That had to be quite the story she might share with him – if he set up her moor right.

Checking the stations once more making sure he wouldn't be missed for a bit, he left the maintenance center to join the welcome formation. The majesties would be delayed slightly by the immensity of the palace, so he'd have to do for entertainment at the moment.

If the lacking formality of the greeting was insulting, the arrivals sure didn't show their disproval. If anything they looked relieved because of it. Proof as Tenchi cast a wary gaze for his father-in-law, and Ayeka's sigh not seeing a weepy mother ready to crush her in embrace, though that was an inescapable fate. The only one that seemed disappointed was the former space pirate. What fun was being a queen if there was no flair?

Gouriki took center of his six man formation and steeped a quick yet graceful bow despite his broad frame. "Welcome ladies Ayeka, Ryoko, sir Tenchi. I apologize for the hastily thrown together greeting, a message has been sent to the majesties as well as for escort."

"Thank you sir Odayaki. However do not be concerned, we are early after all and called in on such short notice. Ryu-Oh will be pleased to be under your care once again as well."

"Ryu-Oh? I see Funaho in there, then…you didn't - but how!" Gouriki gawked at the implications. Splicing two trees together into one form could only be done between those of the same generation and while still in the nursery.

"MY BABY!"

That had come out as a duo toned shout, one from the large man before them, the other from an approaching familiar woman. Inescapable fate had arrived after all, much to Ryoko's enjoyment.

A high speed transport pad carrying the two queens had made it in record time, Misaki being the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguard had its advantages. Like 'borrowing' the craft from her guard detail. Perfectly acceptable under the codes of conduct, though not entirely proper for one belonging to nobility. But hey not like other nobles didn't do the same in their own palaces and manors, right?

After the two stepped down, no one spared a glance to the banged up transport as it hovered right off the edge. The Second Queen of Jurai had that starry expression, target was locked, it was everyone's best interest in self preservation at the moment. Ryoko contained the glee as best she could watching as her sister very well realized that she was the target in her mother's eyes. Let the _My Mommy_ sequence begin. It came as quite a surprise when Misaki skipped right to the hug – a light one too! And then held her at arms length to get a better look at her daughter.

All Ayeka could do for a bit was to blink in confusion. "You…aren't going to treat me like your little girl?"

"Aww, I very well know my baby is all grown up by now – you are married so the nasty things parents worry about is no longer an issue!"

"M-M-M-MOTHER!" Ayeka was a radish. "How can you….aahhh!" Oh yes, the frightful overbearing mother had opened a whole new door to embarrassment. "Huh, and here I thought Ryoko here would have gotten you to loosen up."

"Ohhh don't worry" Ryoko called with an evil grin "this is just her public face – you should see this one thing she can do with a strawberry, whip cream, and a tennis rac-" Ayeka smoldered as she covered the former space pirate's mouth. Getting the hint to shut up, she could only complete the gossip with a conspirational wink. The two mothers winked in kind.

They then turned their attention to the others, Tenchi receiving his fair share of motherly hugs and questionnaire if he was being fed properly. Ryo-Ohki took the initiative this time round to get it over with and leapt to cuddle on top of Misaki's head, it was better than being smothered. Plus the hair was quite familiar.

"Miss Little Washu – so glad to see you!" While Funaho turned to greet the super genius who positively beamed.

"Hiya, little Funaho, little-ga…MI-SA-KI-CAN-T-BRE-TH…"

"Hmm now where did my son disappear to now, or is he still aboard snoozing the day away again."

It took a moment for Tenchi to catch on what his 'great' grandmother was looking around for ."Oh, we may have, forgotten to tell him that we have arrived?"

"I'll go get him then, go on ahead." They all nodded and headed up to the palace's entrance to the docks, Washu still embraced tightly to Misaki's bosom. Gouriki and the rest of his men sighed, they had escaped another day unscathed from the dotting and ruthless queen.

~:~:~

Yosho studied the screen with a troubled frown. As soon as they had entered the system, he had accessed the data streams and records to catch up a little on topics and relevant news. What he was finding was unsettling, this wasn't minor day to day information typically allowed to go by unnoticed, Jurai should have sent word of such events immediately of their occurrence.

"Ah Yosho dear, there you are. Quit being a hermit and come greet your mother." For a moment there was silence as he seemed too involved in thought to register Funaho's arrival. Then he cut her an indifferent stare before replying.

"A lot has happened the last few years. I take it you're no longer in charge of the renovations."

Funaho straitened catching her son's tone. "First understand that there is nothing that can be done about it. She has the right and power granted by Tsunami. The only fault that lays with us is that we may have pushed too much onto her in the beginning."

"Rape is something never to be pushed on anyone in the first place. Least of all my youngest sister."

~:~:~

"So mother, where is Sasami then? We have been eager for her response, but have yet to receive a reply." Ayeka asked, again curious as to why her sister didn't immediately come to greet them.

The queen was suddenly overcome with a solemn expression with the worry of her other daughter. She lowered her eyes preparing to deliver the news to Ayeka, even as she felt the on coming pressure overhead.

"She was just recently out on a short expedition for the empire and is arriving now."

A great shadow fell upon the capital city from above, the hum of its energies traveling with the edge of the cast cloak. The ship was Jurai in make and feature, elegant yet held solid traits of the newer gunning platforms they had passed earlier. It also wielded an ominous presence of its power and size comparative to the king's battle cruiser.

"Tsunagi Akikaze, spear of the Jurai Empire. Empress Sasami's inquisitor." Misaki answered deftly.

'_Empress…Sasami?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Not the longest I know, but that's where it breaks off. This had a bit more dialog than I pictured, but I wanted the welcome to be rather realistic and in canon. Now we can get to some of the meat of what's been going on in the next chapter – though I'll warn that I haven't written anything for it yet. Most likely I'll be finishing off 'Resolutions' first before chap 4 is complete, as well as working on my other big story for Lucky Star.

Odayaka Gouriki (gentle - mountain-carrier/guide) = Gentle Guide

Tsunagi Akikaze (point in time – fall breeze) = Time of Fall-breeze ~ Winds of Change


End file.
